Memorias destrozadas
by Dayan Walker
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no logra destruir del todo los recuerdos del diario de Tom Riddle? Ahora, en su sexto año, está a punto de averiguarlo.
1. Infame oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. No me beneficio de nada salvo de los reviews que alegran mi día.

_Este fic participa en el reto Anual: "Amores imposibles" del foro __**Hijos de la Guerra**_

**Pareja principal:** Tom Riddle &amp; Harry Potter

**Personaje en discordia:** Hermione Granger

**Advertencia:** Slash. OOC pertinente para la historia.

* * *

**Memorias destrozadas**

**~O~**

Aquella desconocida sensación se presentó por primera vez a mitad de sus vacaciones veraniegas, justo antes de cursar su sexto año. No le había prestado la atención necesaria porque no lo había considerado pertinente. Sirius en aquel entonces y ahora ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, impidiéndole continuar con lo que se supone que debería llamarse vida.

No concebía analogía alguna que pudiese retratar su sentir. Las palabras perdían significado al intentar describir su soledad, mucho menos esa dolorosa sensación de vacío que, ahora, a semanas de haber comenzado el ciclo en Hogwarts, sigue padeciendo.

Por supuesto, la extraña conmoción y el peso en su cabeza eran parecidos a una leve migraña, pero sin llegar a serlo del todo, sólo se asemejaba a una intrínseca molestia. Harry lo atribuía a lo sucedido con Sirius, y rápidamente dejó de pensar en la punzante incomodidad que pugnaba en la zona trasera de su cuello.

Ahora, la incomodidad se ha tornado molesta. Harry, si bien no está preocupado, sí está un poco aprensivo al respecto. Ha aprendido de los errores pasados, o al menos eso espera, y ha de ver que la importuna sensación no sea algún tipo de corazonada o mal presentimiento, sino las consecuencias serían realmente desastrosas.

—Harry —llamó Hermione, con cautela. Harry no respondió, tan sólo veía, ensimismado, la cena que recién servían en el Gran Comedor. Asado de chuleta con salsa agridulce.

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que comenzaron las clases, y ella observaba, impotente, como su querido amigo parecía hundirse cada vez más en sus pensamientos. Hermione lo veía, sintiéndolo tan lejos e inalcanzable como el año pasado, ahora siendo más profunda e insondable esa distancia que desde hacía tiempo ya les separaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de saltar sobre Harry, protegerlo de todo peligro encerrándolo en una jaula, mas se contuvo.

Sabía que esas acciones a su amigo no le agradarían ni un poco.

—Harry-

—Estoy bien, Herm —respondió, su voz monótona no ayudándole a creer ni una palabra de lo antedicho. A los segundos, casi como adivinando sus pensamientos, él le sonrió con suavidad, una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a esos dos fulgores extintos que son sus ojos esmeralda—. En serio Herm, estoy bien.

—Sí, Hermione, no lo molestes —corroboró Ron, desde el otro lado del mesón frente a Harry, devorando su cena con avidez.

Por respuesta, ella le dirigió una mirada punzante, y Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco, calmado y exasperado por partes iguales ante la actitud maternal de su querida mejor amiga. Hermione le vio reír, más aliviada al respecto; Harry seguía sintiéndose asquerosamente vacío, pero agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos.

Por un breve instante, dirigió una mirada panorámica a todo el Gran Comedor, paseando su vista hacia la mesa donde los profesores estaban cenando, siendo Horace Slughorn, el nuevo profesor de Pociones ese año, (Severus ocupando el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia); aunque Harry esperaba, sinceramente, que el recién ingresado pocionista también impartiera clases en séptimo, así tendría oportunidad de tener una nota decente ahí…

Mientras observaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, el director Dumbledore posó su mirada azulada, tan brillosa y jovial como nunca, sobre las esmeraldas de Harry. Sin notar nada extraño, le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez el director no correspondió a su gesto. Tan sólo se limitó a escudriñarle.

Harry lo sintió, como aquella vez en sus vacaciones veraniegas: repentino e incómodo, la punzante molestia comenzó a pugnar en su cabeza, pero la diferencia de ésta es que ahora provenía de su frente, no de la parte trasera.

Siseó, llevándose una mano a su frente, tocando la zona donde la incomodidad comenzaba a hastiar. Al instante, sus ojos se posaron en el plato de comida, y aquella sensación mermó de forma considerable.

— ¿Harry, estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Hermione, la conversación con Ron momentáneamente pausada. Ahora su amigo también le observaba ligeramente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, sólo me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza —respondió con naturalidad y Ron le creyó rápidamente, reanudando una vez más su conversación sobre Quidditch y las prontas prácticas que se llevarían a cabo.

Hermione no pareció creerle, pero Harry estaba bien mientras guardara silencio, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que él no quería que mencionara nada al respecto.

Después de todo, fue sólo un pequeño dolor, nada por lo que deba preocuparse, ¿cierto?

* * *

Transcurrido una semana, el dolor de cabeza (como Harry lo había etiquetado) no había vuelto a suceder… Quizá contando como excepción esa inquietante conversación con el director Dumbledore en las que exponía sus firmes sospechas sobre la dudosa posición de Malfoy. Pero el director tan sólo le había observado instándole a conservar la calma, su voz intentando sonar tan jovial como siempre, ahora distante.

Ahí sintió una punzada pequeña, más como el toque de una pluma sobre su cabeza en una suave caricia que una molestia en todo término. Sin embargo, a Harry no le gustó rememorar el perturbador recuerdo.

En respuesta a esa incómoda situación, terminó por asentir lacónicamente a las vagas excusas del director mientras salía presuroso de aquella opresiva oficina.

Malfoy parecía haber perdido su gracia, el recuerdo de la visita al Callejón Knockturn fresco en su mente, pero quedando delegado a segundo lugar. Harry cree que debe lidiar primero con los protervos pensamientos y la inquietante sensación de malestar que habita en su cabeza antes de que esta termine por enloquecerle.

No es que Malfoy dejara de ser sospechoso a sus ojos, pero aún no había pruebas fehacientes que le incriminaran, y esa falta de pruebas sólo aumentaba su malestar corporal, llenándole de una desidia que antes no había experimentado. Hermione le observaba, su atenta mirada de halcón la hacía mortal, pero su silencio absoluto era la muerte.

Harry aguardaba a que ella explotara en una retahíla de diatribas que le dejaran en claro su desacuerdo por las acciones pasadas. Vendría en breve, lo sentía; pero por ahora, podría pensar que Pociones con su libro adquirido iría escaleras arriba gracias al nuevo profesor Slughorn.

Claro, eso no era lo mejor: el puesto como capitán recién delegado aumentaba considerablemente su buen humor, hacía que el cielo nublado se viera un poco menos plomizo.

Harry deseaba que esas buenas noticias siguieran mejorando aquel cielo gris que con nada parecía desaparecer.

* * *

—Harry, ¿de quién es ese libro? —Hermione preguntó, muy recelosa al respecto.

Desde que habían iniciado con su horario de clases, Hermione pensó que no vería a su amigo en Pociones, precisamente por su impreciso desempeño en el curso, aunque ella admitía, a regañadientes, que él podía ser muy brillante si se lo proponía de corazón.

Verle ingresar al laboratorio le contentó y molestó por partes iguales. Hermione comenzaba a creer que su amigo estaba tomándose en serio sus asignaturas, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, pues ya se veía en la esquina de la vereda el escaso tiempo de convivencia en Hogwarts. Si Harry deseaba entrar a la Academia de Aurores, entonces tendría que dar todo de sí.

A Hermione le contentaba ver a Harry envuelto en responsabilidades, pero le irritó que no le haya mencionado algo al respecto.

¿No se supone que eran amigos?

Harry sólo entró al laboratorio, excusándose ante la falta de material físico, aunque el profesor se desentendió rápidamente con un ademán lánguido de su mano, indicándole que podía escoger el libro que quedaba, seguro allí saldría algo con respecto a las pociones que estaban preparando.

En silencio, Hermione le observó, preguntándose qué podría hacer al respecto para ayudar a su amigo. Ese aire taciturno y desganado no le ayudaba, aunque cuando hablaban de Quidditch y las prácticas venideras, su tez se brillaba un poco; pero así como salía esa luz rápidamente se apagaba, dejando una leve soledad que olía a lluvia triste y se sentía profunda, inconsolable.

Ahora, Harry preparando la poción de Filtro de Muertos en Vida, también era así, su expresión lejana, sus ojos esmeraldas apagados y aquella ironía era risible. Dolorosamente risible.

—Harry-

—No sé, Herm —contestó rápidamente Harry, lacónico.

Le hubiese dado el beneficio de la duda si no fuera porque cada vez que ella le escudriñaba con sus ojos marrones, su amigo parecía querer desaparecer tras el sofá bermellón que yacía frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió, una ceja enarcada demostrando lo mucho que le creía.

A Harry le faltó tiempo para resoplar, obviamente hastiado con su actitud. Pero Hermione no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Era tan extraño que de la noche a la mañana su amigo fuese excelente en Pociones, y no es que dudara de su potencial, porque sabía que su debacle académico era a causa del profesor Snape. Aún seguía siendo increíble, la verdad.

—Sí, Hermione —fue la respuesta escueta de Harry, casi sus labios sin moverse, una mueca de descontento visible en su rostro.

Bueno, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poquito culpable por su irrisoria reprimenda. Lamentablemente eso ya estaba arraigado a sí, a lo que es ella. Le resulta magistral separarse de su actitud firme porque Harry nunca había dicho nada al respecto. Demonios, es su mejor amiga, y sabe, que pese a todo, él tiene un límite.

Ella, suicida como nadie, lo está llevando al borde de un precipicio.

—Hermione, no sé cuál es el problema con el libro —dijo de repente Ron, al parecer sí prestando atención a su conversación, cosa rara.

Al instante hizo una mueca contrariada. No era por el libro en sí, sino la actitud aparentemente culpable de Harry.

—Bueno, si no hay ningún problema, creo que Harry podría prestarme el libro, ¿no? —preguntó con voz amigable, mientras observaba a su amigo que al parecer estaba deseando con fervor ser invisible o que el sofá rojo lo engullera. Ella resopló, su mano golpeando suavemente contra su pierna—. Harry, por favor, sólo lo veré —dijo, buscando sonar tan sincera como creía—. Echaré un vistazo, al menos para saber a quién pertenece.

Dudoso, Harry cedió a regañadientes el libro que protectoramente sostenía entre sus brazos. Hermione de una vez se lo arrebató, ojeándolo concienzudamente: hoja por hoja, listado por listado, los enunciados y cada nota que el dueño escribió pacientemente en las amarillentas hojas de aquel viejo libro de Pociones.

Claro, no se detuvo a sólo leer, sino que con su varita examinó posibles hechizos oscuros que yacieran en este. Menos mal que no vio a Harry poner los ojos en blanco, porque si no, nadie lo salvaría de su ira. Hermione lo cuidaba, lo hacía por su propio bien. No eran preocupaciones sin base.

Sabe que tiene razón.

Siguió ojeando toda la libreta, encontrando nada, salvo que no pertenecía a Harry, obviamente. Pensaba en renunciar a su infructuosa búsqueda hasta que viola última página, casi al final, en letras desvaídas y escurridizas yacía trazado con pluma negra: _Propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo._

Hermione boqueó unas cuantas veces, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. ¿A quién pertenecía? ¿De qué año era? ¿Todavía seguía vivo? ¿Era alguien famoso? Tenía que ir a la biblioteca y averiguar por aquel nombre, una sospecha invadiéndole incómodamente.

—Este libro no es tuyo, Harry —dijo Hermione, no encontrando nada inteligente qué decir de momento.

Al instante, Harry volvió a resoplar.

—Brillante deducción, Herm.

Pero Hermione le regaló una mirada punzante.

—Es en serio, debes devolverlo —replicó, tajante.

—Lo necesito, Hermione —intentó razonar Harry, observándola con seriedad.

Pero ella ya no le hacía caso. Se incorporó del sofá, con el libro firme en sus manos, una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos que a Harry no le gustó.

— ¿Sabes?, mejor lo devuelvo yo. Se lo llevaré al director así…-

Su retahíla se vio interrumpida cuando Harry se incorporó con rapidez del sofá. Con la velocidad que le proporcionan sus reflejos de Buscador, le arrebató furiosamente el libro de aquellas manos encarceladoras.

Sin creerlo, Hermione le observó, con los labios entreabiertos en un rictus de gran sorpresa, no atreviéndose a replicar algo en contra de aquel repentino arrebato. Harry la contempló en silencio unos segundos, antes de que su voz temblorosa, dijera:

—Creo que eso no sucederá, Herm.

Luego de eso, se dio media vuelta, yéndose directo a su habitación escalera arriba. Hermione permaneció en silencio, observándole marchar, siendo incapaz de encontrar la valentía que todo león debe poseer para así defender su justificada posición.

Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió. Era una fuerza abrumadora, aplastante. No supo si vino de su querido Harry, cuyos ojos esmeraldas le habían visto como si en cualquier momento la maldición asesina fuese a salir de allí, dispuesta a apagar su existencia. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, sus piernas temblorosas cediendo con un ominoso _plomf_ en el sofá bermellón.

No supo que le detuvo, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Era mucho mejor sentir la mirada reprobadora de Ron que aquellas esmeraldas frías y distantes.

* * *

Harry supo que se pasó de la raya cuando, en la soledad de su habitación, ahora pensando con frialdad, se percató de la expresión dolida que surcó la tez de Hermione al momento de arrebatarle el libro. Había sido sin premeditación, Harry sería incapaz de dañar a su mejor amiga; pero estaba tan enojado, tan molesto que todos le dijeran lo mismo, que una y otra vez pusieran a prueba su paciencia tomándole por quién sabe qué clase de idiota.

¿Acaso pensaban que era un idiota? Él veía cómo Hermione le observaba, cómo Ron algunas veces le regalaba esas miradas de pena que parecía lástima. Incluso Ginny y Neville le trataban en ocasiones con sutileza, como si se fuera a romper apenas ellos desviaran la mirada.

No le gustaba esa sensación y tampoco ayudaba a mermar la cólera que pugnaba de su garganta, amenazando con lastimar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

Bien, admitía que las semanas posteriores había dado una imagen lamentable, pero si así se sentía, ¿por qué contradecían su dolor atribuyéndolo a quién sabe qué cosa? Le dolía haber perdido a Sirius.

Si estuviese en su poder, rogaría porque aquellos recuerdos perduraran un poco más. La única persona, familia verdadera que sí le valoró y el efímero sentimiento desapareció como la llovizna aleja una espesa neblina.

A Harry aún le duele recordar todo eso. Sabe que sus encuentros fueron fugaces pero intensos; aunque eso sólo lo hiciera más complicado de sobrellevar. Realmente deseó vivir con Sirius e idear planes como una verdadera familia, así como lo imaginó de pequeño, creyendo que allí afuera, en alguna parte del mundo habría alguien que sí le querría.

Ahora que su mayor sueño se había cumplido, éste pereció bajo la luz etérea del Velo de la Muerte, consumiendo finalmente la existencia de su padrino.

Eso no era fácil de superar, pero tampoco iba a morirse por ello. ¿Creían que iba a suicidarse? A Harry le dolía que pensaran tan poco de él, le lastimaba y le molestaba por partes iguales. Era exasperante que Hermione, aunque la adore, sea de esa forma.

¿Qué iba ganar entregándole el libro a Dumbledore? Harry seguramente tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y ahora la situación con el director parece ser nebulosa. Harry no quiere contarle nada al director.

Un momento… ¿No quiere contarle nada al director?

Abrió varias veces la boca, buscando en su mente alguna excusa convincente, pero nada halló por respuesta. Cerró los ojos, su cabeza, su cuerpo cansado ante tantos pensamientos contradictorios.

Echó una mirada fatigada hacia la cama, antojándosele ahora más placentera que nunca. Tal vez si dormía unas cuantas horas podría despejar su mente, pedirle perdón a Hermione y decirle que sí, que tal vez deberían dejar el libro en manos mucho más profesionales. Lo lamentaría sí, aquel libro le había salvado en muchas ocasiones durante el curso.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, caminó en dirección a la cama, corriendo los doseles inmediatamente. Se despojó de su calzado, camisa y pantalón, dejándose tan sólo una bermuda de algodón. El aire era un poco templado, pero los hechizos de ambiente pronto comenzarían a hacer efecto. Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y con suerte, la noche, sólo sería una prueba más de lo que ésta traería consigo.

* * *

Amanecía en Escocia, Hogwarts siendo arropada por una neblina templada que danzaba seductoramente, avisando que pronto traería el invierno consigo.

Era temprano aún, pero en Hogwarts solía haber individuos madrugadores. Por supuesto, este no era el caso de Harry; aunque sus ojos esmeraldas yacían abiertos. Tras la oscuridad de aquellos doseles carmesí, estos brillaban intensamente, un rictus de horror y desesperación dibujado en su expresión.

Harry había tenido una terrible pesadilla.

Con inhalaciones y exhalaciones desenfrenadas, se incorporó de la cama, apoyando toda su espalda en ésta, buscando a tientas los lentes, mientras rogaba ansiosamente que aquella pesadilla no fuese como en su quinto año, que por favor, esa visión no se hiciese realidad.

Que esa figura sonriente cuyos ojos carmesí auguraban un terrible futuro, no despertaran.

Tragó saliva una y otra vez, deseando que su garganta seca pudiera articular los gritos silenciosos que en su cabeza aún pernoctaba en ecos de doloroso horror.

El sueño, la pesadilla… eso, había sido tan extraño como horrible. Parecía real, tan lóbrego que Harry sólo podía rogar a quién sabe qué Dios que por favor impidiera aquello que su mente figuró. El despertar de la bestia, él lo sabía, Harry estaba seguro que aquel hombre, Tom Riddle, era Voldemort.

En su pesadilla, ese hombre había sustituido a la bestia sedienta de sangre, pálida como la muerte, delgada hasta los huesos. Esa figura magnánima que ahora era Voldemort le sonreía, sus labios antes pálidos e inexistentes, ahora rosáceos; mejillas níveas pero sin llegar a verse enfermizas y unos ojos carmesí incapaces de matizar el índigo que vio en aquella vez en su segundo año; todo ese ente compuesto por un hombre recreado, le apuntaba con su varita.

Las circunstancias desastrosas les convertían en enemigos jurados, pero Voldemort en aquel sueño sólo le apuntaba con su varita, la sonrisa esbozada, casi con pena, casi con amargura pero el brillo en sus orbes diferían del sentimiento que intentaba exhibir.

Harry le vio, impotente. En su sueño, no hizo falta que recitara las palabras en voz alta: el verde del Avada Kedavra, tan parecido a sus orbes esmeraldas, cegó por completo su vida, tiñéndola de oscuridad.

Inmediatamente se tensó, haciendo una pausa obligada a su fila de perturbadas inquieres, deseando con desesperación que aquel horrible sueño desapareciera de su mente, porque Harry era incapaz de dejar de rememorar una y otra vez aquello: esa sonrisa proterva y la luz mortífera de la maldición asesina. Era su cruel destino, un horrible final.

Estaba consciente que probablemente no sobreviviría, pero aun así eso no lo hacía menos doloroso, no dejaba de ser menos incómodo y mucho menos mermaba las ganas de llorar que amenazaban con quebrarle en cualquier momento.

¿Realmente tenía motivos para estar molesto con Hermione, ella siendo tan perceptiva y comprensiva con él?

Tal vez era cuestión de orgullo, o-

—Deberías estarlo, Harry —un suave murmullo rompió su doloroso mutismo, el barítono de su voz crispando sus nervios.

Sobresaltado, enfocó su mirada verde, buscando la dirección de aquella voz, pero no hallando nada en la soledad de sus doseles. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

—Por supuesto que no es tu imaginación —espetó esa misma voz. Harry se hubiera reído de la indignación palpable en su voz si no fuera porque no veía nada que identificara al individuo.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido en un ademán que pretendía ser firme, pero fallando miserablemente: sus labios temblorosos revelaban la inquietud de su cuerpo.

—No temas —susurró aquella voz, casi ronroneante, muy cerca de su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Se alejó un poco de allí, creyendo que tal vez era algún fantasma inoportuno o quién sabe qué cosa, pero al instante, cayó en cuenta de algo: ¿estaba leyendo sus pensamientos?

—Exacto —un leve murmullo—, eres inteligente, Harry.

A Harry no le gustó nada, nada. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con profundidad, el miedo dejándolo a un lado.

— ¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, el tono de su voz sonando exigente. Su mano sostenía firmemente su varita bajo la almohada.

Por un instante, realmente creyó que se trataba de alguna clase de locura interior o que aún seguía en el mundo de Morfeo; pero no era estúpido. Hermione le había obligado a leer mucha teoría cuando se vio forzado a estudiar (sufrir) Oclumancia bajo la tutoría de Snape. No estaba del todo seguro con la analogía, pero sabía que tenía razón al pensar que aquello, lo que sea que fuere, no pertenecía a su desequilibrada imaginación.

Sin embargo, no todo era de esa forma. Las hipótesis que se plantearon en la mente de Harry, una más inverosímil que la otra, comenzaron a perder sentido ante lo que percibiría a continuación: en el centro de su frente, un silbido comenzó a perpetrar. Era una incomodidad sin llegar a doler del todo, como una sensación que sonaba y olía. Apestaba a plomo y se percibía como el sisear de las serpientes, el zumbar inconstante de las moscas…

Era extraño y a la vez familiar, como si fuera parte de todo y a la vez de nada, Harry jadeó ante lo que sentía, un mareo nublando sus sentidos.

No llegó a desmayarse, pero su cuerpo ya no pudo sostenerse sobre sí. Cayó de lado y sin gracia, sus lentes desbordándose del puente de su nariz. Lo último que sus esmeraldas acuosas registraron antes de sucumbir, fue un extraño fulgor blanco que iluminó el reducido espacio de su cama, que cubierta por los doseles rojos, la aparición parecía sombría y atemorizante.

Harry se desmayó con la figura de un chico familiar; ojos enigmáticos, sonrisa lóbrega, cabellera ligeramente larga con ondas en diversos flequillos.

El espectro etéreo de Tom Riddle se inclinaba sobre sí y Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que vendría a continuación. Todo se sumió en la dulce oscuridad.

_Continuará._

* * *

**N.A: **¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, esto apenas comienza. A pesar que se centra en el libro sexto y séptimo, no serán los mismos diálogos pero sí la esencia. He decido que lo de Rowling es de Rowling pese a que yo me apodero de su mundo para mis planes maléficos. En fin, nos leeremos luego~


	2. Comienzan las ardides

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. No me beneficio de nada salvo de los reviews que alegran mi día.

**Advertencia:** recuerden que esto está basado en el libro seis y siete, también que será _Slash._ Habrá otras parejas, pero la principal es _Tom/Harry_ que progresará en capítulos posteriores.

**N.A:** gracias por los comentarios, en serio me alegran el día, la noche, en fin (?, espero que disfruten de esta locura que comenzará a partir de ahora con la aparición-que-no-es-aparición de Tommy.

* * *

**Memorias destrozadas**

**~O~**

Tenía que ser un sueño. ¡Sí, exacto, un sueño! Era una clase de pesadilla, algún escarmiento por lo que le hizo anoche a Hermione o por lo que ha hecho en toda su vida, ¿quizá en su niñez? Bueno, pero los Dursley no contaban. Ah, claro, es alguna especie de castigo divino. Sí que debe ser eso, porque es imposible que el bastardo de Tom Riddle esté ahí, frente a sí, en _su _cama, en la Torre de Gryffindor, como un maldito fantasma o lo que sea que fuere.

Seguro que era eso.

Ay, el auto-convencimiento se sentía fantástico.

—Debo corregirte, Harry —dijo Tom, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. No es un sueño y creo recordar que la última vez que comprobé mi origen, seguía siendo hijo de Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle —lo último lo escupió en un siseo—; y ah, sí, no soy un «maldito fantasma»

Al instante, Harry soltó un quejido lastimero.

—Deja de leer mis pensamientos —espetó con el entrecejo fruncido. Tom Riddle se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

—No es como si pudiera evitarlo —respondió con sinceridad la entidad que ahora era Tom Riddle, su peor pesadilla—. Después de todo, soy parte de ti. Percibo lo que sientes, como si fuésemos alguna clase de… ¿mellizos?

Cuando escuchó esa analogía tan asquerosa y proterva, Harry deseó que no hubiera dicho aquello. ¡Lo hacía aún peor! ¿Cómo demonios podría sobrellevarlo? Tener a Voldemort deseando cazarle como si se tratara de un ratón huyendo de una gran serpiente ya de por sí se sentía bastante horrible, para que también tuviese al fantasma-que-no-es-fantasma de Tom Riddle acosándole.

—Creo haber dicho anteriormente que no era un fantasma —por alguna razón, sonaba irritado.

Pero a Harry le importó una mierda.

— ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos, maldición!

Gritó, lanzando en contra una letanía de improperios que dejarían a Malfoy boquiabierto; se desahogó como un niño de cinco años. Nunca antes había hecho una pataleta de tal dimensión, casi se catapultaba a la galaxia de lo que no es Harry, pues una actitud así le quedaría mejor a alguien como su primo Dudley o Malfoy… pero la ocasión realmente lo ameritaba.

No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Lo único que supo de todo aquello, es su infinito agradecimiento al que creó los hechizos de privacidad.

Segundos después, quizás minutos, Harry respiraba con dificultad, aún sentado en la cama con las piernas alzadas y sus brazos abrazándolas protectoramente, su cabeza hundida entre ellas, buscando algún modo de auto-consuelo. Cosa que no obtenía con nada.

Ni siquiera un pensamiento feliz podía recrear.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Tom, su voz plana e impersonal.

—No es como si me quedara de otra, ¿verdad?

Casi al instante, como si fuera sin deliberación, escuchó un sincero bufido lleno de incredulidad.

—Ya sé por qué él desea con tanto ahínco matarte —siseó Tom, molesto—. De poder, te estrangularía.

Con lentitud alzó la cabeza apoyando la barbilla en ambas piernas flexionadas. Observó a Tom Riddle durante un buen lapso de tiempo, ignorando adrede el hecho que había dicho lo último y cavilando en que, efectivamente, parecía un fantasma con esa forma casi etérea. La leve oscuridad que cubría a su cama gracias a los doseles rojos le daba un aspecto más tangible, pero no dejaba de parecer alguna especie de espectro enviado del más allá.

No se veía gris como los fantasmas normales, parecía más bien de un matiz acartonado, como si perteneciera a una película antigua, como si… como si fuese el recuerdo de Tom Riddle. El que enfrentó en su segundo año.

—Ahí tienes razón, Harry —respondió Tom, nuevamente rompiendo el silencio.

Vagamente se preguntó por qué éste le llama por su nombre de pila cuando Voldemort prácticamente escupía su apellido. Contempló como en los labios de Tom Riddle se dibujó una débil sonrisa.

—Porque yo no soy él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo una parte esencial de él, sí, pues aún sigo siendo Tom Marvolo Riddle —explicó con un ademán compendioso de su mano. Quizá con ello quería hacer parecer que no se sentía afectado, pero el odio en sus orbes era notable—. Pero —hizo una breve pausa, posando sus orbes índigo sobre las de Harry—, también tengo una parte de ti. Sería absurdo tratarte como él cuando somos tan íntimos, ¿no te parece?

Luego de decir aquello, esbozó en sus labios una sonrisa más amplia, completamente descarada. Harry frunció el ceño, negándose en redondo, tozudo.

—No te creo.

—Tú mismo, Harry —respondió al instante, realmente importándole poco la negatividad. Esbozó una sonrisa leve, prosiguiendo con su explicación anterior—. También podrías sentirme, así como yo percibo tus pensamientos. Sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco.

Harry tampoco le creía eso, ¿percibir sus pensamientos? Ya quisiera él poder sentir las cavilaciones homicidas y de dominación mundial todo el tiempo en su cabeza. Sería desquiciante.

Tom Riddle delineó una sonrisa divertida, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

Al momento, volvieron a sumirse en un tenso silencio. Harry no sabía qué decir, o qué hacer. ¿Cómo lidiar con la situación? ¿Y si lo veían? ¿Qué coño dirían? Qué diría el director, ¿cómo sería capaz de enfrentarle ahora? Seguro terminarían por mandarlo a San Mungo para que le examinaran.

—Eso no sucederá —respondió a sus pensamientos. Harry bufó en respuesta, medio indignado por su espacio personal violado y medio molesto por la seguridad con la que Tom Riddle le respondía—. Es en serio. Ellos no podrán verme aunque quieran.

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, no creyéndose lo que él había dicho.

—Pero si dices que no eres un fantasma… ¿cómo demonios no podrán verte? Hasta donde sé, hay fantasmas que son capaces de pasar desapercibidos. Y tendrías que ser un completo humano para poder hacerte invisible… no comprendo.

¿Acaso le estaba tomando por idiota? Debía ser eso. No sabía qué era Tom Riddle ahora, pero no era humano. Parecía uno, pero no enteramente de este mundo. Sin embargo, también negaba ser un fantasma. De verdad que no lo comprendía.

Al menos le gustaría ser capaz de entenderlo, luego pensaría en cómo deshacerse de él.

—No te estoy tomando por idiota. Y ah, sí, eso tampoco sucederá —volvió a decir Tom Riddle, sonriendo con descaro.

—Oh, cállate —escupió Harry con rencor—. Dime cómo demonios no te verán.

—No soy una simple aparición.

En respuesta, Harry soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Entonces eres un dementor —siseó, al instante Tom frunció el ceño, no gustándole la comparación—. ¿Qué? Has succionado mi jodida felicidad.

—Muy gracioso.

—Gracias —fue la escueta respuesta de Harry.

Y una vez más, volvieron a sumirse en otro incómodo silencio, mucho peor que el anterior. Harry constantemente pensaba en cómo hacerle para no pensar y que así Tom Riddle no violara su hermosa privacidad. ¿Cómo demonios le haría de ahora en adelante si no se deshacía de él?

Harry sintió otro gemido miserable pugnar en su garganta.

—Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, esto no funcionará —una vez más, Tom Riddle rompió el silencio—. Deja de pensar en cómo no pensar. Es imposible, a menos que seas un buen Oclumante, cosa que obviamente no eres.

—Bueno, ahora ya sé de dónde vienes —masculló, sus ojos cargados en odio puro. Tom Riddle negó con la cabeza, parecía decepcionado.

—Incorrecto. No vengo de tu cabeza, al menos no tan literal —expuso casi de forma monótona. Parecía como si diera algún tipo de anuncio o como si estuviese explicando alguna clase. Daba esa sensación. Por un momento, Tom Riddle no dijo nada, concentrándose sólo en escudriñarle. Su expresión era plana, pero algo le decía a Harry que sus ojos eran lo contrario. Luego de unos segundos, habló—. Nací, por decirlo de alguna forma, en cuarto año.

Harry sintió que la boca se le secaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuarto año has estado dentro de mí?

Harry supo que debió avergonzarse hasta el olvido cuando vio la expresión de circunstancias en el rostro de Tom Riddle.

—Por supuesto, Harry —corroboró Tom, sonriéndole cínico—. He estado dentro de ti desde cuarto año —ante eso, Harry se sonrojó, desviando la mirada a otro punto lejos de la expresión burlesca en el rostro contrario. Tom decidió ignorarle, prosiguiendo con la explicación—. Pero no he podido manifestarme sino hasta que él decidió ingresar a tu mente. Perdiste a tu padrino a causa de ello.

Tan rápido como Tom Riddle mencionó lo de Sirius, el rostro de Harry se oscureció completamente. Tragó saliva con lentitud, no hallando nada con qué pasar el doloroso nudo que se formó en su garganta. El dolor volvía a estar tan presente como hacía una semana.

—Pero eso fue en quinto año… —Harry respondió, lacónico. No vio que Tom se sentía incómodo por las asfixiantes sensaciones de malestar y dolor.

—En quinto año él seguía en tu mente.

Harry deseó que cambiaran de tema, para así olvidarse de todo el dolor que sentía. No sería fácil, pero por alguna razón, centrar todo su odio en Tom Riddle hacía las cosas más llevaderas.

— ¿Por qué sigues llamándole 'él'? —preguntó inesperadamente.

Tom enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas, esbozando una sonrisa leve, casi divertida.

—Él es Lord Voldemort, yo soy Lord Voldemort.

Un juego de poder, pensó Harry oscuramente. Ahora que Tom Riddle aparecía, ¿qué sucedería?

Por la sonrisa torcida esbozada en los labios de Tom, supo qué estaba pensando. En sus orbes índigo yacía matizado el carmesí desquiciado al que tanto le temía. Había cruel locura en su mirada y un millardo de emociones crudas que no pudo identificar, ni aunque lo deseara con fervor.

Aquel hombre no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—No me has dicho por qué no podrán verte —murmuró Harry, deseando con ímpetu que aquella expresión se desvaneciera en las profundidades de su mente.

—Tengo mis medios —respondió Tom, compendioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza, casi con pesar. Aquella situación no le gustaba para nada, le hacía sentir inseguro, como en su segundo año cuando le tocó enfrentarlo una vez más. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco y Tom es su eterno tormento? No, eso sonaba bastante absurdo hasta para él.

Seguro Tom Riddle tendría mejores cosas de las cuales encargarse que hacerle de verdugo o ejecutor.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —inquirió en un murmullo, su voz sonando cansada, casi derrotada. Sabía que de momento, no podría hacer nada, mucho menos decir todo lo que acontecería de ahora en adelante en Hogwarts. Nadie podría verlo.

Oh, aquello era tan risible.

Tom le contempló unos segundos sin responder. Daba la impresión de estar meditando algo, pero Harry no estaba seguro.

— ¿Por qué no decírtelo? —fue la pregunta con la que respondió.

La cabeza de Harry comenzaba a incomodarle, pero no era a causa de Tom Riddle (cosa muy buena, la verdad) sino por la migraña. Ya no percibía esa molestia pugnar en la frente donde su cicatriz desvaída aún parecía vivir con más vehemencia que antes, pero nada de aquello dolía como hubiese esperado, _casi ansiado_. ¿Tal vez con eso tendría una excusa para ir con el director y confesarlo todo? Sinceramente, lo dudaba.

Intentando ignorar la figura silenciosa de Tom Riddle lo más que podía, Harry se incorporó de la cama finalmente. Decidió que por más jodida que estuviera su vida ahora, seguiría adelante. Con fantasma o sin fantasma, aparición o no, él seguiría adelante.

—No soy un fantasma.

Harry le ignoró deliberadamente. No se percató que Tom Riddle estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en su cama.

* * *

No estaba para nada contento, se sentía completamente desdichado. Había puesto cada gramo de su voluntad en ignorar la presencia de Tom Riddle, pero parecía imposible con sus incómodos comentarios con respecto a cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se había impuesto a sí mismo a no dejarse llevar por el ataque verbal, mas no pudo. Un grito había resonado en todo el Gran Comedor, silenciando las pocas conversaciones aquella mañana de ipso facto. En honor a la verdad, estaba defendiendo a sus amigos, pero aun así no pudo evitar ganarse miradas llenas de extrañeza e incredulidad. Otros ya estaban comentando que el chico dorado por fin había sucumbido a la locura interior.

Y Hermione, oh Hermione le veía con más sospecha que cualquier persona en todo el Gran Comedor. Su amiga era muy perceptiva, pero como claro, al muy bastardo no podían verlo, nada podrían hacer de momento.

Lo bueno de todo aquello es que ahora podía insultar a Tom mentalmente, lo malo, no podía ignorarlo.

_«Eres un completo incordio, ¿no puedes mantenerte en silencio?»_

Y así tal vez podría ignorarle… en lo que cabe.

De camino al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los integrantes de sexto año, Gryffindor y Slytherin por igual, iban marchando hacia el tercer piso.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —respondió Tom con descaro.

Era obvio que se lo estaba pasando en grande, pensó Harry con rencor.

—No te molestes, Harry —dijo Tom, a su lado caminando igual como si fuese un estudiante más.

Pero no era un estudiante en toda regla. Ahora que Harry lo examinaba bien, se veía mayor que en el recuerdo del diario, como si tuviese veinte o veintidós años. Ni siquiera tenía el uniforme de Hogwarts, sino un traje oscuro perfectamente inmaculado y, extrañamente muggle.

Harry frunció el ceño incapaz de analizar la información recabada, Tom Riddle esbozó una pequeña sonrisita divertida.

—Tengo más de sesenta años—respondió a la retahíla interior de Harry—, pero este cuerpo tiene veintiuno, si querías saber.

_«En realidad no quería saberlo. Deja de leer mis pensamientos»_

—Si no leo tus pensamientos, ¿cómo respondo tus problemas existenciales?

Chasqueó la lengua, resuelto a ignorarle ahora que estaba ingresando al aula. Hermione y Ron ya estaban dentro. Su amiga estaba sentada, cosa bien extraña, con una ceñuda Lavender. Al parecer había frustrado sus planes de sentarse al lado de Ron y bueno, éste alzaba su mano en dirección a Harry con fervor para que así se sentara a su lado.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido ante esa inverosímil situación.

—Es un Weasley —murmuró Tom Riddle para sí mismo, Harry contó mentalmente hasta diez.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su amigo, sonriendo con la imagen de una desdichada Hermione y un presuroso Ron que instaba a que se sentara con él. Le dio una mirada de infinito agradecimiento a su amiga que respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero antes de poder sentarse siquiera, Severus Snape entró como un vendaval al aula, ondeando su oscura capa tras cada caminar.

—Ah, señor Potter, tarde como siempre —espetó Severus Snape—. Siéntese.

—Oh, él es nuevo profesor —otra vez el murmullo silencioso de Tom tras sí.

Harry una vez más le ignoró, efectuando la orden del profesor rápidamente. No porque fuese una demanda, sino porque realmente iba a sentarse.

—Tranquilo, hermano —murmuró Ron a su oído, mientras Snape no estaba viéndoles—. Debe estar que rebosa de felicidad, no te ha quitado puntos.

Por ahora…

Asintió a Ron sin decir nada en respuesta y con el entrecejo fruncido en molestia, se dispuso a sacar sus libros, con la entera disposición a aprender y no incordiar al nuevo profesor. Defensa seguía siendo su clase favorita aunque esté el profesor Snape, odioso o no.

Mientras el antiguo profesor de Pociones daba el introductorio, no se percató que Tom Riddle también tenía el ceño fruncido tras él.

—Guarden los libros que tengan sobre la mesa —la voz de Snape resonó en el recinto. Todos acataron menos Hermione que parecía más infeliz que cuando se sentó al lado de Lavender—. Hoy practicaremos hechizos no verbales, leerán el tomo de Enfrentarse a lo Indefinible.

Todos se miraron las caras, pero Hermione, presurosa, sacó el tomo asignado mientras esperaba ansiosamente que el profesor diera la orden. Harry enarcó una ceja cuando Snape frunció profundamente el ceño, regalándoles una mirada de odio absoluto, sobre todo a él.

Harry se preguntó, no sin extrañeza, por qué Tom no había interrumpido con una de sus frases pintorescas e incómodas.

No se percató que estaba más ceñudo que él.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Página doscientos trece!

Bueno, lo esperaban a él, pero nadie iba a contradecirle. El sonido de las hojas pasando, rasgaba el silencio tenso que se percibía en el ambiente. El profesor Snape tuvo que realizar un movimiento de su varita para que las páginas del libro de Ron se posaran en donde el profesor quería.

Cuando Harry vio el título, abrió la boca para expresar su desconcierto y desacuerdo, pero nada salió; en cambio, al parecer Hermione sí, su jadeo lleno de sorpresa le siguió ante un murmullo colectivo que inundó el aula.

—Profesor… —comenzó Hermione, pero una mirada dura de Snape bastó para callarla, eso era extraño.

Hermione ni siquiera con él dejaba de expresar lo que pensaba o sentía.

—Hoy comenzaremos con la maldición Cruciatus.

Tragó saliva, comenzando a sentirse extrañamente aprensivo. Ron a su lado parecía enfermo y Hermione estaba pálida. Ni siquiera quería mirar tras él, donde los Slytherin, pues tendría que enfrentarse a Tom Riddle. Harry no estaba seguro de querer verle ahora.

* * *

Cuando salió del aula con Ron y Hermione a su lado, no supo cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Era chocante, no había perdido puntos y eso que se le había dado bastante mal, pues no tenía la disposición para ejecutar la maldición, ni siquiera practicarla. Sabía que el profesor Snape estaba bastante extraño, más cuando se acercaba a él.

—Deberíamos hablar con el director —una vez más, Hermione comenzó. Pero Ron negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

—No dirá nada, es Snape.

Harry silencioso, asintió. Por alguna razón, ahora que Tom Riddle yacía a su lado como una figura más en silencio absoluto, le hacía más consciente de su presencia. No lo comprendía, pero mientras se mantuviera así…

— ¡Potter! —en la lejanía, la voz del profesor de Defensa se escuchó. Harry soltó un quejido.

¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora?

Las cuatro figuras en el pasillo se giraron, Hermione y Ron dándole silenciosas miradas de apoyo incondicional, Tom tras él en completo mutismo; pero Harry podía sentirle ahora más que nunca. Era una especie de energía que no se podía ver ni percibir por cualquiera, pero estaba allí.

Cuando Severus Snape llegó a donde yacía Harry, quizá a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no lo sabía con exactitud, éste se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Observó el aire a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien o algo. Luego se enfocó en él, frunciendo aún más el ceño, los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha.

Terminó de llegar a donde estaba, parándose estoico, pero no como solía ser, daba la impresión de estar muy tenso y receloso.

—Potter, tu desempeño académico es lamentable —siseo el profesor, ¿quizá como saludo?, apenas estuvo frente a Harry. Hermione y Ron a su lado eran presencias silenciosas que le apoyaban, pero la figura etérea de Tom Riddle era más tangible ahora, lo podía sentir. Ante el silencio, Snape prosiguió—. Sin embargo, hablaremos luego de ello. El director te requiere en su Despacho, después del té.

Con eso se marchó, ondeando su capa al girar. No quitó puntos, no insultó más de lo necesario. Harry casi podía percibir que lo había hecho por obligación, pero era imposible, ¿verdad? Se supone que el profesor Snape siempre le había odiado, eso no iba a cambiar.

— ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore te mandó a llamar? —preguntó Ron, rompiendo el silencio—. Y más con Snape-

— ¿Le mencionaste algo sobre el libro, Harry? —preguntó esta vez Hermione, pero a diferencia de la otra noche, esta vez no había molestia o reprobación en su voz. Se notaba preocupada.

Harry negó con la cabeza a ambas preguntas. No tenía idea y sinceramente, aquello no terminaba de gustarle.

Casi sin darse cuenta, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con sus amigos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry ansió que la presencia etérea de Tom Riddle tras él le incordiaría o preguntara al respecto como Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Pero no dijo nada. Incluso después del té, cuando marchaban a la Torre del Director, Tom se mantuvo en silencio, caminando a su lado.

_Continuará._


	3. Oscuras reminiscencias

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. No me beneficio de nada salvo de los reviews que alegran mi día.

**Advertencia:** recuerden que esto está basado en el libro seis y siete, también que será _Slash._ Habrá otras parejas, pero la principal es _Tom (Voldy)/Harry_ que progresará en capítulos posteriores.

**N.A: **¡hola!, acá vengo con una nueva actualización, yay~ ;D. De corazón, aprecio mucho sus comentarios. Me contenta saber que he sembrado las dudas que prontamente se irán esclareciendo, más porque en los próximos caps. Habrá más puntos de vista de Tommy debido a la tensa situación —hace sonido que pretende ser misterioso (?)—. En fin, espero que disfruten de este cap. pues acá iremos entrando en materia.

* * *

**Memorias destrozadas**

**~O~**

Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Tiene que ser una cruel mentira que vaya al Despacho del director a ver sus _clases particulares_ con nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle. ¿No habría alguna forma de desprenderse de él? ¿Tratar de bloquear sus pensamientos para que así no se deleitara violando su hermosa privacidad?

Harry aceptaba que quizá no habría una forma en la que pudiera averiguarlo por su cuenta, no si debía pasar primero por Tom Riddle. Ante eso, la opción más lógica que se le ocurre, y a la que ha estado acudiendo desde hace más de cinco años: consultar la sabiduría de Hermione. Pero para eso tendría que dar una explicación plausible que convenciera a su amiga de su repentino interés por el bloqueo de la mente. Estaba seguro que no obtendría nada sagaz como excusa en menos de media hora.

Como conclusión, todo se iría al demonio.

Puede que los chicos tengan razón al decir que es un idiota, pero Harry sabe reconocer el peligro que se avecina por el norte. Si abre la boca de más, entrarán alimañas.

Mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo, pensando en lo rápido que su vida se ha convertido en un infierno en menos de un día, divisó la gárgola a unos cuantos metros de sí, esbozada inicua y siniestra en toda su comprensión. Ésta le recordaba, casi burlona, que pronto vería al director y hablarían cosas concernientes a Voldemort, o a lo que pretende. Pero no estarían solos, oh no, no lo estarían.

No habría nada más irónico que reunirse con el director a conspirar contra el Señor Oscuro cuando éste yace a su lado.

El sonido de las solitarias pisadas que era su triste caminar hacía eco en el oscuro pasillo. Los cuadros le veían, incapaces de ocultar la expresión de sorpresa y terror en sus rostros y susurraban, quizá viendo más allá de lo que un humano normal podría ser capaz de divisar.

Harry no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si esos cuadros decidían confesar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Tragó saliva silenciosamente, el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Había algo allí que quemaba, ardía. La cicatriz proterva se delineaba rojiza y Harry sentía que se calcinaba como el fénix sucumbe a sus llamas. Su cuerpo se incendiaba, las cristalinas gotas de sudor iban lamiendo la extensión morena de su piel caliente, _quemando;_ pero Harry no agonizaba en dolor, no como sucedió el año pasado como cuando era capaz de ver lo que habitaba en la mente de Voldemort.

Percibía su cicatriz envuelta en llamas ardientes que incineraban todo a su paso, un palpitar en ella como el eco de un todo, resonando en las profundidades de su mente. Consciente de todo ello, Harry sabía que debería estar llorando de dolor ahorita, pero no había nada allí, sólo emociones vibrantes.

Mas había un dolor sí, pero era sordo, lejano...

No se percató que estaba apretando los puños con ímpetu que las uñas se hundieron un poco la piel nívea de su palma.

Se detuvo en medio del gran pasillo ornamentado, observando ambas palmas con aire absorto, como si en estas yacieran esbozadas todos los secretos del universo y sus allegados. Ojos, esmeraldas apagadas tras aquellas redondas gafas parpadearon, casi confusos y perdidos; pero éstos habían visto más allá y Harry lo notó con cierto temor: estaba temblando.

Las manos se estremecían con violencia mientras su cuerpo retrocedía, tembloroso.

No quería ir al Despacho del Director.

—Harry.

Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sus mechones salvajes oscilando ante el movimiento, la brisa que transcurría y creaba un eco solitario de dolor, mecía también la oscura cabellera que se alzaba absurda en distintas direcciones. Los leonados labios de Harry se entreabrieron, un grito silencioso escapando de allí envuelto en un clamor infructuoso.

Había infinitas emociones acalladas, estas brotaban incapaces de ser retratadas.

Los cuadros volvieron a verle en mudo terror, luego se giraron para susurrar, seguramente, lo que eran capaces de ver. Harry volvió a tragar saliva, sintiéndose expuesto, atemorizado y había otro sentimiento allí, resurgiendo de sus entrañas, contaminándolo todo.

—Harry…

Se sentía culpable.

¿Era así como se sentía? La culpa en su interior mellaba, pero había también muchos sentimientos: rabia, molestia, cruenta ira y dolor; pero sobre todo había culpa. ¿Qué le diría al profesor? Pero no había sido por su causa, pensó con un ramalazo de desdicha, sus orbes esmeraldas cristalizadas tras aquellas horribles gafas. Aun así, el viejo profesor le vería con decepción, como si Harry hubiese sido el principal partidario de que aquello sucediera.

Como si hubiese deseado que Tom Riddle saliera a importunar su vida una vez más.

¿Por qué no fue con el director cuando salió aquella cosa de su cabeza?

Y Harry pensó, no sin cierto horror, que el director giraría su rostro a un lado, sus ojos cerúleos apagados sin ver una vez más el padecimiento de su estudiante. Posiblemente y con premeditación, omitiría todo lo que acontece, así como ignoró sus fervientes sospechas sobre Malfoy; así como ha dejado pasar lo de Snape todos estos años. Como siempre había obviado todo lo malo que le sucedía, sólo viéndole cuando Harry ya estaba agonizando en el suelo, suplicante.

Ahí estaba ese oscuro sentimiento: la intrínseca rabia corroyendo su piel, punzando su cicatriz. La ira se sentía parte de algo lejano que aguijoneaba dolorosamente en su frente, pero era la misma furia de Harry, tan intensa que su magia ondeaba, latigueando. Parecía una serpiente que se sentía amenazada.

La serpiente aguardaría agazapada, expectante a que finalmente decidieran confiar en ella, para así enterrar su veneno y liquidar todo aquello que le infligiera dolor.

— ¡Harry!

Ante la exclamación de su nombre, Harry dio un respingo, saliendo abruptamente de sus tormentosas cavilaciones. Buscó el origen de aquel grito y a ahí, al lado de él estaba Tom Riddle, observándole con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, su cuerpo recto, muy tenso.

Harry se había olvidado que Tom Riddle estaba allí en silencio. Desde esa mañana ha estado ahí como una presencia que no se puede ver, pero se percibe con dolorosa certeza. La figura silenciosa sólo le hacía más consciente de su forma fantasmal.

¿Entonces por qué se había olvidado momentáneamente de él?

Difícilmente era alguien posible de ignorar. No sólo porque es su enemigo, también es un asesino que pretende destruir todo lo bueno que conoce y Harry lo odia con mucha intensidad.

Pero eso no explica cómo pudo haber pasado por alto su presencia, como si confiara en él o como si fuese su amigo Ron o Hermione. No, Tom Riddle era un maldito bastardo que no merecía esas comparaciones.

Quizá Harry tenía muchas cosas en mente y Tom Riddle nunca sería una prioridad en su vida. Al menos no las que él conoce. Primero era el director, luego sus planes para derrotar a Voldemort.

Tom Riddle ahora parecía incapaz de hacer algo salvo incordiar; Harry podría delegarle a último lugar.

Claro, eso tenía mucho sentido.

Oh, cuán equivocado estaba.

—Espero que no se te haya olvidado que sigo leyendo tus pensamientos —Tom murmuró, su voz sonando hueca, pero había algo en sus ojos que a Harry definitivamente le atemorizó.

Una intensa emoción apenas contenida. Es como si quisiera asesinarle sólo con el poder de su mirada.

_Al menos_ tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco.

—No me puedes culpar por buscar planes para poner fin a todo esto, Voldemort me quiere asesinar —espetó, su voz temblorosa sólo hizo que el aire a su alrededor se volviera más pesado.

En aquel solitario pasillo, Harry era el único ser viviente que yacía ahí. Tom a su lado no contaba por obvias razones, pero eso sólo lo hacía más atemorizante. Estaba solo con él y no era una buena señal a la advertencia que gritaba "peligro" en su cabeza.

—Harry, Harry, me decepcionas —la suavidad con la que Tom Riddle habló, rompiendo el tenso silencio le crispó. El barítono que era su voz desquebrajó el leve murmullo que salía de las pinturas y Harry se tensó, expectante. Algo en aquel tono no le gustó.

No sonaba agradable, ni cínico como hacía horas atrás. Harry sentía cruda molestia y no sabía por qué podía percibirlo con tanta claridad, pero aquello yacía ahí esbozado, la emoción casi besándole y lamiendo el miedo que brotaba de sus poros.

Harry tragó saliva nervioso; Tom Riddle rió en un siseo bajo.

Entonces, sin percatarse siquiera, Harry fue impulsado a la pared tras él. El aliento se le escapó al momento que sus orbes se abrieron en sorpresa, dolor y tensión dibujados en estas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Un quejido leve brotó de sus labios, sus manos buscando desesperadamente algún soporte para mantenerse en pie. La espalda le dolía, el golpe había sido fuerte, pero no como para causar tanto dolor y sin embargo ahí estaba, aguijoneando con ferocidad.

Buscó con la mirada la figura de Tom Riddle, esperando encontrarle frente a sí. ¿Cómo le había golpeado? Pero Harry no tuvo que buscar mucho pues ahí, delante de él estaba, mas no cerca como esperaba. No había tenido la fuerza suficiente para estamparle contra la pared, ¿verdad? _¿Entonces cómo?_

_Con magia_. La única forma que se le ocurría era la fuerza pura de su magia. Tom Riddle aún era una presencia etérea, sólo podía estar a su lado, al menos esa impresión le había dado. ¿Podía tocarle? ¿Podía hacer magia?

La risa baja de Tom, su risa siniestra le sacó de sus cavilaciones perturbadas y confusas.

En ese instante rememoró lo acontecido en la mañana, el recuerdo cegándole como la luz de la cámara de Colin. Había conversado con Tom Riddle en su cama, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Harry abrió la boca, un rictus de horror e impresión surcando su rostro: Tom Riddle estuvo sentado, como un humano normal _en su cama._

—Eres-

— ¿Quieres que te toque, Harry? —preguntó en un siseo bajo, sibilante. Harry no respondió, viendo como Tom se acercaba lentamente, extendiendo su mano a donde la figura temblorosa del moreno buscaba sujetarse inútilmente de las paredes.

Harry jadeó en horror absoluto, Tom estaba tan cerca. Podía sentirle ahora más que nunca, a pesar de que no le había tocado su presencia era abrumadora, asfixiante. Ahogaba cada gota de su voluntad volviéndole una masa endeble de puro temor.

—No me toques —susurró Harry, deseando con fervor que aquello sonara firme, pero su voz le traicionó, sonó como una súplica desesperada.

—Por qué, Harry —preguntó Tom, ahora a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Aún no le tocaba con su mano, pero estaba desagradablemente cerca. Podía sentir su respiración, el frio mortal de su cuerpo hacía que su presencia le atemorizaba más allá de la comprensión. Aquel hombre le observó a sus orbes y Harry se preguntó cuándo éstas habían cambiado a aquel horrible carmesí que protagonizaban sus pesadillas.

Le vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego desapareció, su voz sonando ahora demandante—. ¡Por qué!

Y Harry casi por inercia, respondió.

—No quiero que me toques —milagrosamente, encontró la voz para que esta sonara firme, casi desafiante, pero aún en sus orbes yacía cristalizada la aprensión.

En silencio, Tom Riddle se mantuvo escrutándole intensamente con sus ojos carmesí. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, su cabellera oscura era apenas larga, le llegaba en flequillos rizados a los hombros, estos cayendo con gracia hacia adelante, apenas acariciando la piel sudorosa en la frente de Harry.

Inconscientemente se estremeció, encogiéndose un poco. La presencia de Tom Riddle era horrible, opresiva, no podía respirar con regularidad y al parecer aquel horrible hombre o lo que sea que fuere, se regocijaba en ello. Había una diversión cruel en su mirada que a Harry le enfermó.

_¿Por qué?,_ preguntó en un jadeo inconexo.

— _¿Por qué?_ —el silbante pársel en la voz de Tom Riddle era aún más terrorífico que su presencia. Harry tembló, deseando alejar sus esmeraldas de esos ojos sangrientos, pero una fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedía. Quizá era él—. _Harry, no preguntes el porqué, ya lo sabes._

Y al instante, aquella mano cuyos dedos alargados que parecían esbozados para tocar piano, acunó una de las mejillas de Harry, frías por el sudor. Esa extremidad sólo le hizo más consciente de que Tom Riddle realmente no estaba vivo. Era una frialdad mortal, mágica; era un frío que transmitía temor y desesperación. Se estremeció bajo aquella enferma displicencia, sus ojos cerrándose instintivamente mientras buscaba en su mente alguna manera de eludir esas intensas emociones que traspasaban su débil espíritu.

Tragó saliva, se encogió más en su estatura, deseando… ¿qué deseaba? Oh, deseaba muchas cosas, pero la primera era que dejara de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, que dejara de tocarle de aquella forma y de manipular sus emociones, quebrando su espíritu. Tom Riddle no era como esa mañana, no era ni perturbadoramente agradable, ni cínico, ni molesto.

Tom Riddle ahora era como él, como Voldemort.

_¿Pero acaso Tom Riddle no era Voldemort?_

No lo comprendía y realmente, no lo quería comprender.

—Harry —Tom habló en voz baja, aún aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared, su mano fría seguía acunando su mejilla pálida. Había vuelto al inglés, al menos ya no le atemorizaba tanto—. Harry, abre los ojos.

No supo por qué, pero terminó acatando la orden implícita en la oración y lentamente, casi con recelo, sus orbes esmeraldas se mostraron, reflejándose acuosas en las carmesí contrarias. Volvió a tragar la saliva que se negaba a pasar por su garganta, notando lo cerca que Tom estaba de su rostro. Su aliento se entremezclaba y aquella respiración artificial sólo lo hacía más espeluznante.

Intentó mantenerle la mirada, pero aquella fuerza, esas emociones eran abrumadoras. No podía contener los temblores que surcaban su cuerpo y sabía que era a causa de Tom. Él le estaba sometiendo. Harry no sabía cómo.

Tom Riddle, luego de quizá unos minutos en silencio, le sonrió con algo parecido a la condescendencia, pero a sus ojos no llegaba tal emoción. Había algo más intenso y aterrador tras sus orbes bañadas en sangre.

—Harry, yo soy Lord Voldemort —susurró silbante, pero aún manteniéndose en inglés. Sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de sonar aterrador con ese siseo que era su voz—. Aunque quieras, no podrás ocultarme nada… —hubo una leve pausa, Tom Riddle desdibujó la sonrisa de sus labios, pero su mano comenzó a acariciar la piel que cubría con inusitada ternura, luego presionó la otra mano en su mejilla contraria, apretándola firme, mientras aquel carmesí penetraba sus ojos esmeraldas.

Tuvo las intenciones de abrir la boca para intentar refutar, decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando él habló una vez más, la advertencia siendo dolorosamente clara—. No me provoques, Harry. No te gustarán las consecuencias.

Y a Harry no le quedó más que asentir en crudo silencio.

Conforme al parecer, apartó las manos, alejándose al momento que el cuerpo de Harry colisiona en el piso, sus rodillas chocando dolorosamente en el frio suelo, incapaces de mantenerse. Las esmeraldas apagadas que eran sus orbes se mantuvieron prudentemente alejadas de las carmesí; pero cuando segundos después, pudo recuperarse un poco como para poder incorporarse, aunque estuviese apoyándose de igual forma en la pared, los ojos de Tom habían adquirido su matiz anterior.

Tom Riddle le observaba con una suave sonrisa satisfecha.

—Vayamos entonces, el director nos aguarda —dijo, el tono en su voz volvía a ser _agradable_.

Tras aquella sonrisa satisfecha, los recuerdos de hacía diez minutos parecían haberse perdido en la bruma de las sensaciones hormigueantes que les unió a ambos hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás. Un atisbo de locura dibujada en las orbes índigo, pero eso era todo. Y sin embargo, para Harry estaba claro lo que aconteció. Se mantuvo en silencio, el rencor apuñalando su piel con punzante intensidad. Tom Riddle amplió la sonrisa, el matiz triunfante y gozoso contrastando con el dolor que el cuerpo de Harry padecía ahora.

Harry pensaba que su odio hacia Voldemort no podría crecer más, hasta esa noche.

* * *

—Harry, mi muchacho, ¿qué te sucedió? —la voz paternal de Dumbledore fue un bálsamo para la herida aún sangrante en el interior de Harry.

Los temblores esporádicos eran visibles en su cuerpo, pero Harry no creía que fuera a causa del temor. Por supuesto que sí se atemorizó hace minutos atrás, pero ya se sentía mejor.

No, su cuerpo aún temblaba porque él gritaba lo que Harry no podía decir.

Harry no supo cómo lo hizo, pero la magia de Tom le afectó más de lo que quería admitir.

—Estoy bien, señor —lacónico, Harry contestó en un susurro.

Por supuesto, el director no le creyó, pero mientras aún se mantuviera aquel brillo en sus ojos, Harry podría vivir con eso.

Caminó, hasta sentarse en la silla que quedaba justo frente a la del director Dumbledore y observó con disimulo el espacio circular a su alrededor, los diferentes artefactos mágicos zumbaban y humeaban. Había cuadros susurrantes ante la nueva visita y otros durmientes, al parecer poco importándole el asunto. Harry se preguntó vagamente qué harían esa noche, aunque estaba un poco consciente del motivo por el que fue llamado.

—Bien, Harry —comenzó Dumbledore, en tono paternal—, asumo que te habrás preguntado qué haremos para estas, bueno, llamémosle clases particulares a falta de un nombre más propicio.

Harry sabía qué nombre darle: la conspiración contra Voldemort.

A su lado, escuchó un leve murmullo y giró, observando que a su derecha yacía incorporado en toda su recta altura Tom Riddle. Él no le veía, observaba con un rostro limpio de emociones al director, pero en sus orbes índigo había un extraño brillo de comprensión y sospecha que se le antojó extraño. Luego de que Tom se sintiera observado, posó su mirada en Harry y a los segundos le sonrió ligeramente. Frunció el ceño en su dirección, resentido con el encuentro anterior.

— ¿Harry?

Harry dio un salto en su asiento, posando su atención rápidamente en el rostro del profesor. Estos le observaban y… Harry no sabía qué había en aquella mirada, pero no se sentía bien, se sentía aprensivo y molesto. Era como el sonido chirriante de un alfiler sobre un cristal.

Extraño y perturbador.

— ¿Sí, señor? —Harry contestó, tratando de sonar casual, como si hace unos segundos atrás no hubiese intercambiado miradas con un Tom Riddle que encontraba su terrible situación divertidísima.

Dumbledore mantuvo su atención posada sobre Harry, sus ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna brillando tenuemente.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó con suavidad el profesor.

A Harry no le faltó rapidez para responder.

—Sí, señor.

Pero una vez más, Dumbledore no le creyó pues su silencio era esclarecedor y aprensivo. Casi a los segundos, sintió algo extraño en su cabeza, más preciso, su frente. Era una leve caricia, como el aleteo de una mariposa posándose sobre su la piel que los mechones salvajes de su oscura cabellera cubría apenas. Harry parpadeó varias veces, queriendo alejar aquella sensación que si bien no era molesta, tampoco era del todo agradable.

No sabía a qué se debía y eso sólo le hacía sentirse más suspicaz al respecto.

—No mires al director, Harry —dijo rápidamente Tom a su lado.

Harry iba a responder en voz alta, hasta que la mirada punzante de Tom le recordó que el director estaba presente. Tragó saliva levemente, sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes de entrar al despacho.

«¿Por qué?»

—Sólo no lo mires —fue la escueta respuesta.

Harry lo hizo, pero no supo qué le impulsó a hacerlo. ¿Sería la magia de Tom? Eso tenía más sentido que sólo hacerlo porque sí.

Cuando el silencio se acentuó en el recinto, Harry no supo, mientras dialogaba con Tom, que Dumbledore le observaba intensamente.

—Bien —carraspeó el director, atrayendo tanto la mirada de Harry como la de Tom—. Harry, he decidido que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas información concerniente a Voldemort —informó Dumbledore con voz seria, el brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba presente—. Más, ahora que ya sabes la razón por la que él intentó asesinarte hace quince años atrás.

Luego hubo otra tensión silenciosa, donde Harry yacía congelado, incapaz de observar al ser que estaba a su lado. Pero eso quizá era una de las cosas que más le molestaba, eso que Dumbledore le diría. Había pasado un tiempo ya y el director le venía a decir ahora, cuando Tom Riddle estaba a su lado, escuchándolo todo.

Hubiese sido más sencillo si no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que Tom Riddle estaba a su lado? Oh, Harry no quería saberlo pero estaba completamente seguro que nada bueno saldría de ello.

Frunció el ceño levemente, sintiéndose un poco molesto por el peso tan grande en sus hombros.

—Usted prometió que me lo explicaría a final del curso pasado, señor —el tono acusatorio en la voz de Harry fue evidente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se sentía realmente frustrado e incapaz de pensar con claridad. No cuando la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, no cuando estaba plenamente consciente que Lord Voldemort se encuentra a su lado, en expectante silencio.

A partir de ahí, hablaron a profundidad todo lo concerniente a Voldemort, la profecía y al hecho de que debían viajar para poder develar los misterios que se cernían sobre ellos, sobre Harry y Voldemort.

Harry se sintió un poco nervioso cuando vio al director incorporarse y pasar por su lado hasta el armario que había junto a la puerta. De allí sacó aquella vasija de piedra cuyas inscripciones incrustadas alrededor de los bordes le daban un aire solemne y delicado. El singular artefacto lo colocó sobre el escritorio frente a Harry y un silencioso Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore observó a Harry unos segundos, luego le sonrió.

—Te noto preocupado, Harry.

Ciertamente sí se sentía preocupado, Harry meditó turbiamente mientras contemplaba el pensadero con recelo. Admitía que sus experiencias con el artefacto habían sido instructivas, ya que almacenaban los recuerdos y pensamientos de un modo casi aterrador, pero a pesar de todo ello, también había sido desagradable. Además, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que a su lado yacía Tom Riddle. Él vería lo que Harry contemplaría en aquel recuerdo.

Vagamente se preguntó qué sucedería si se postraba ante el profesor y confesaba todo lo que había sucedido hace poco más de veinticuatro horas, si decía que desde el verano anterior sentía algo punzar en su cabeza y aquello que pugnaba de allí había sido el espectro de Tom Riddle queriendo salir de… ¿su recuerdo? Quizás eso era lo más cercano a la verdad que aún desconoce.

La situación era horriblemente parecida a su segundo año, pero aún peor, porque este Tom no estaba encerrado en su diario, sino que vagaba por Hogwarts, con la plena voluntad de crear discordia y terror.

Harry sintió que en la esquina de sus ojos se amontonaban las cristalinas lágrimas de frustración, pena e inmensa culpabilidad porque, en el fondo lo sabía, no podría decir absolutamente nada aunque quisiera.

Haciendo todo lo que su fuerza de voluntad dictaba, se centró en no ver a Tom Riddle, su presencia más asfixiante y opresiva que hacía minutos atrás. Con su mirada acuosa, buscó la azul del director que le sonreía, y Harry sintió más ganas de llorar, completamente impotente.

Dumbledore seguramente asumiría su estado de ánimo al hecho de que no le gustaba viajar con el pensadero.

—Esta vez entramos juntos al pensadero, Harry. Es risible, pues ahora tienes completo permiso.

Y como si aquello fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, Harry intentó con sus fuerzas esbozar la sonrisa que sabría que convencería a Dumbledore de que nada estaba mal con él.

— ¿A dónde iremos, señor?

—Un recorrido por los recuerdos de Bob Ogden, por supuesto —respondió el viejo director, la pequeña botella con la sustancia etérea siendo extraída de su bolsillo al momento.

— ¿Quién era Bob Ogden? —preguntó Harry, observando el frasquito al que el director intentaba quitar el tapón de corcho.

—Trabajaba para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Falleció hace tiempo atrás, pero logré dar con su paradero antes de que muriera. Conseguí los recuerdos que necesito y ahora daremos un paseo junto a él mientras realizaba sus obligaciones.

Harry se incorporó al momento que Dumbledore intentaba quitar el corcho de la pequeña botella. Quiso intervenir y ayudar a su viejo profesor, notando ciertamente que la mano lastimada parecía más arrugada, se notaba el escozor que le causaba aunque intentara ocultarlo sabiamente.

Cuando Harry iba a abrir la boca e inmiscuirse, Dumbledore se quedó observando el tapón de corcho y a los segundos Harry vio con fascinación como el tapón salía del frasquito con un gracioso _"plop"._

A pesar que el profesor Dumbledore estaba lastimado, todavía siguiendo siendo impresionante.

— ¿Cómo se hizo eso en la mano, señor? —aprensivo, Harry preguntó sin pensar mucho en la prudencia. Estaba más concentrado en ver los ennegrecidos dedos, casi fascinado por la repulsión de su imagen y apenado también.

Esperaba que el director se recuperara rápido.

—Primero nuestra cita con Bob Ogden, Harry. No es momento para esa historia.

Al instante, vertió la sustancia etérea, de aspecto blanquecino pero parecía más plateado en el pensadero, donde este comenzó a aglomerarse y brillar ominoso.

Dumbledore si hizo a un lado, señalando la vasija levemente—. Tú primero.

Sin esperar a considerar sus opciones, Harry se inclinó sobre el recipiente y con un hondo respiro, hundió el rostro en la etérea sustancia de matiz plateado. Sus pies se separaron del suelo y comenzó a caer por un oscuro torbellino. Oscuridad le cegó momentáneamente, hasta que luego, en un parpadeo, se encontró bajo un sol incandescente. Dumbledore a su lado apareció segundos después.

Bajo un cielo veraniego, un paisaje rústico se divisaba en la lejanía. Frente a ellos había un hombre de contextura gruesa y baja estatura. Llevaba unos lentes tan grandes que le daban aspecto de parecer un gordo búho. Harry concluyó que aquel hombre era Ogden, pues era el único que estaba caminando en la dirección destinada y los intrusos en el recuerdo eran el director, Harry y… bueno, Tom, que sinceramente, ahora se veía más etéreo y fantasmal que nunca con ese caminar lánguido. El sol de ese fragmento de memoria no ayudaba mucho a que presencia su fuese menos terrorífica en ese bucólico paisaje.

Con prontitud, Dumbledore, Harry y Tom siguieron al hombre en silencio, notando que en el poste indicador habían esbozados dos caminos, el de Gran Hangleton y el del Pequeño Hangleton. Harry no notó cómo los ánimos cambiaron en el ambiente, más concentrado ahora en ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Ciertamente, estaba lo bastante intrigado como para percibir que a su lado, Tom Riddle estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de violín.

Siguieron avanzando tras el hombre, caminando por un trecho sin ver otra cosa que maleza y un imponente cielo azul. A los segundos, entre los setos casi al final, pudieron distinguir el pueblo, que era Pequeño Hangleton sin duda alguna, situado perfectamente entre las dos colinas que le distinguían, divisando la iglesia contigua y el cementerio.

Presuroso, Ogden comenzó a trotar, Dumbledore y Harry tuvieron que verse en la obligación de seguirle el paso.

Con cada paso que daban, se internaban por un estrecho sendero por maleza más alta. El camino era incómodo, lleno de baches. Era como si aquel pasaje tuviese toda la intención de alejar a los inoportunos visitantes. Harry no supo cuándo comenzó a jadear, pero casi a los segundos y cuando creía que tendría que correr, Ogden detuvo la caminata a una más tolerable, el camino parecía conducir a un pequeño bosque.

Al instante, todo movimiento se detuvo, Harry intentó ver lo que aquel hombrecillo veía, pero más adelante, entre los árboles, había una extraña estructura construida, demasiado desaliñada y de aspecto lamentable como para que alguien pudiera vivir allí en condiciones aceptables.

No cumplía siquiera los mínimos requisitos de higiene y Harry notó, no sin cierto horror que aquello era justo lo que se pretendía. Todo era premeditado, con tanta intención, era como la cueva o refugio de alguna bestia. A Harry no le gustó la dirección de sus pensamientos, pero era a la única conclusión razonable a la que podía llegar.

Sus pensamientos lo condujeron a un inevitable desenlace: nadie podría vivir ahí, al menos no alguien humano, y sin embargo, a los segundos una ventana chirrió con un ominoso chasquido, dejando entrever un leve vapor. El hombre al que seguían avanzó con sigilo. Las sombras protervas de los árboles les arropaban, casi cerniéndose sobre ellos, como si les tragara cada vez que se acercaban más y más a la extraña y destartalada vivienda.

Entonces, cuando creían que habían visto de todo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Harry se percató que en la puerta de la casa yacía incrustada una serpiente muerta. Abrió la boca en impresión, un jadeo fue lo único que pudo emitir. Dumbledore a su lado estaba silencioso, escrutando todo con su ojo de halcón y Harry no tuvo tiempo para observar la expresión de Tom cuando de pronto, un hombre de aspecto lamentable cubierto en trapos sucios saltó de un árbol cercano y cayó de pie delante del hombrecillo que seguían, éste dando un respingo sorprendido.

Harry notó al hombre, observándole también. Cuando éste habló con aquella voz llena de silbidos irritantes, notó que aquel individuo no emitía el miedo que profesaba Tom cuando su voz sibilina susurraba el pársel que tanto disgusto le provocaba.

En aquel momento, se percató finalmente que sólo los que hablaban aquella lengua debían ser familiares de… Harry de soslayo observó al hombre que estaba a su lado fugazmente, un leve temor resurgiendo de sus entrañas.

Pero no había nada en su rostro, absolutamente nada que indicara… no sabía qué debía percibir, pero algo tenía que salir de allí, algún sentimiento o emoción, mas nada hallaba.

Harry estaba preocupado más por ese hecho sin saber qué repercusiones traería, pues sabía que estaba contemplando en conjunto con Tom aquel fragmento de memoria que eran sus familiares.

_Continuará._


	4. Comienza la tempestad

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. No me beneficio de nada salvo de los reviews que alegran mi día.

**Advertencia:** recuerden que esto está basado en el libro seis y siete, también contendrá será _Slash._ Habrá otras parejas, pero la principal es _Tom (Voldy)/Harry_ que progresará en capítulos posteriores.

**N.A: **Hola, hola, una vez más vengo yo por aquí para incordiarles con mis cosas gays. Espero que les guste este capítulo, en especial porque comenzaremos con un POV de Tommy para así entrar en materia y ver qué pasa por la cabecita de nuestro Voldy. Será de introductorio, no se esperen mucha acción, aunque prometo traerles más. Agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios, en serio, me alegran el día y los valoro mucho. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Ah, y para la chica, _**PelusitaBlack93**_, creo haber mencionado en los capítulos anteriores que esto sería _Slash_, Tom (Voldy)/Harry, para ser más precisa. Sí, Hermione quedará con una persona en esta historia, pero no será ni con Harry ni con Voldy, ella para mí es hermana de Harry, es sólo que aún no sé si dejarla con Draco o con Ron, ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¿Hago de pareja secundaria Ronmione o Dramione? Personalmente al Dramonie no le veo nada de especial, pero creo que si lo escribo, puede que le encuentre el gustico.

En fin, basta de cháchara, lean mejor.

* * *

**Memorias destrozadas**

**~O~**

En referencia a lo posterior, una semana había transcurrido, más o menos, Tom aún no era capaz de calcularlo debido a su desligue del mundo hacía años atrás; pero desde que salió del despacho del director en conjunto con Harry Potter, el único sentimiento que poseía en, lo que podría decirse su cuerpo (aunque en realidad es espíritu), era la intrínseca rabia ligada con rencor.

¡Ese maldito viejo! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Decir que Tom Riddle estaba molesto sería un eufemismo.

Por supuesto que está molesto, oh, sí que lo _está_. Aquel maldito viejo había tenido la osadía de investigar sobre su protervo pasado familiar y no sólo eso, también mostrárselo a un alumno con la vaga excusa de la profecía (aunque esa parte, lo admite, le inquietó); le sulfuraba que Harry Potter haya conocido aquel fragmento de recuerdo, esa oscura memoria que tanto le perturbaba y le hacía sentirse terriblemente endeble. Las ansias por asesinar y destruir nunca había sido tan intensas como ahora.

Odiaba a Dumbledore por hacerle eso, mostrarle aquello a Tom aun cuando no haya sido consciente de la actual situación que padece el niñito-que-vivió.

Tom Riddle apretó los dientes con fuerza, rechinándolos. Una feroz expresión de ira surcó su tez unos segundos antes de que ésta desapareciera rápidamente, observando a su vez de soslayo la figura dormida que yacía a su lado.

Con un suave fruncimiento de sus cejas, llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que ni en un millón de años cósmicos, pensaría encontrarse en una situación así, compartiendo un cuerpo con su enemigo en su propia habitación y cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Harry dormía a su lado, incapaz de ver (quizá un poco) el peligro que le acecha como un predador aguarda en las sombras.

Ojos índigo observaron la figura trémula, contemplando el acompasado subir y bajar de su torso, los rítmicos latidos de su corazón bombear en un suave _badump-badump_. Sería tan sencillo apagar finalmente la existencia de ese niño: mano ascendiendo por la suave piel perlada, tocando lentamente… con deleite, y aquel cuello expuesto, sumiso a sus dientes y garras; un sólo movimiento bastaría para que el color carmesí tiñera todo a su paso en un perfecto cuadro de horror.

Tom no fue consciente que su mano estaba comenzando a apretar la garganta de Harry.

Con rapidez se alejó del chico, sentándose en la esquina inferior de la cama, todo mientras contemplaba con avidez los trémulos suspiros. Últimamente Harry no dormía, por eso cubre todo con los doseles y hechizos. Eso era para evitar que otros oídos atendieran las pesadillas que Tom Riddle deliberadamente le provocaba en represalias a lo vivido con el maldito viejo en su despacho.

No estaba para nada contento y sabía que el niño no tenía la culpa, pero esa era la única forma de apaciguar un poco aquella ira que como consecuencia, a Harry le provocaba un intenso dolor en la cicatriz.

_Cosa extraña._

¿Debería investigar ello más a fondo?

No. No tenía sentido si aún permanecía anclado a ese chiquillo hormonal, sintiendo todos sus pensamientos y emociones, más aun referente a una pelirroja de aspecto simple que se le hace levemente conocida.

_¿Sería…? _No le interesa. Tom Riddle aún no recupera todos los recuerdos debido a la fragmentación, cosa contraproducente e irónica tener que recuperarlos si desea liberarse de aquella subyugación.

Sus cejas oscuras volvieron a unirse, acentuando la profundidad de la mueca mientras observaba el tembloroso cuerpo contiguo a él.

Lo mejor que podía hacer (por ahora y para entretenimiento propio) era provocarle pesadillas. No era tan burdo como para que estuviese relacionado a Voldemort o a cómo le mataría, no, Tom Riddle había estado el tiempo suficiente vagando por la mente del pequeño niño, ordenándola y tratando de bloquearla a intrusos como para saber cuáles eran sus demonios interiores: aquella historia familiar.

Era interesante. De alguna forma le atraía que ese chico tuviese un pasado un poco similar al suyo, y extraño por un lado que él no hubiera sucumbido a la oscuridad.

Supone que eso es lo que los hace enemigos.

Así que Tom Riddle había estado investigando un poco en las memorias de Harry, averiguando cada pedazo de información concerniente a lo que éste sabía de Voldemort, la profecía y el retorno de él en aquel cuarto año de curso en Hogwarts.

Si su otro yo hubiese utilizado _legeremancia _con el chico, hacía rato que la batalla estaría ganada. Tantas veces que tuvo la oportunidad y la desperdició.

Pero él lo sabe, sabe porque actuaba así y las consecuencias de ello: desesperación y locura.

Tom Riddle tenía suerte que sus memorias en el tiempo hayan sido congeladas hasta la creación de su tercer _horrocrux_. Sin embargo, las reminiscencias de Voldemort no estaban absueltas de ser absorbidas por él, después de todo, ambos provienen del mismo fragmento cuarteado de alma.

Y él era Voldemort.

Claro, ayudaba que su otro yo haya violado las remembranzas de Harry en su quinto año. Poseía ahora una idea general de la situación.

Entonces, mientras Tom Riddle cavilaba todo lo sucedido desde el retorno en cuarto año, no se percató que había subyugado la privacidad del chico. Por supuesto, no le interesaba, había recolectado un interesante material que usaría a su conveniencia en algún futuro cercano.

Cuando recuperara su cuerpo finalmente, iría tras los familiares de Harry.

¿Por qué? Tan sencillo como que nadie toca lo que le pertenece.

Y sí, Harry le pertenecía aunque él no estuviera enterado de ello.

¿Que debía asesinarle? Ya es de su conocimiento lo que dice la profecía, pero Harry no tiene por qué saberlo. Sin embargo, todos sus planes se irían al traste si él decidía cazar al chico, aunque eso fuese inevitable.

Pese a todo, mientras sus ojos índigo se posaban sobre el cuerpo trémulo del chiquillo, notando los leves murmullos que se perdían entre los doseles gracias a los hechizos de silencio, llegó a la conclusión, al inevitable resultado que había una oscura fascinación en contemplar al chico sufrir a causa las pesadillas que le inducía.

Lentamente y con sigilo, se colocó encima de Harry, sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, su rostro cerca del contrario, aunque lejos para evitar que se despertara. La respiración acompasada que el niño exudaba en vahos blancos de sus labios entreabiertos era embriagadora. Tom inhaló ya sabiendo que no había un aliento de vida que le caracterizara como ser vivo, pero no le importaba.

No faltaba mucho para vivir de todas formas.

Con reverencia, se colocó al lado del chico, y este automáticamente rodó para enterrar el rostro en su torso. Tom Riddle le observó, enarcando una ceja lentamente. No podía sentir la calidez proveniente del cuerpo de Harry, sólo la sensación de solidez. Estar más de un año en su cabeza le había dado el poder suficiente para materializarse, pero no el adecuado para mermar la frustración que pugnaba de sí como miasma que contamina todo a su paso.

Aunque no sintiera la suave calidez o el aroma de Harry… al menos podía tocarle, acariciar la cicatriz y deleitarse de los temblores que le provocaba al chico. No se cansaría de los embriagantes sollozos desgarrados ante las pesadillas que le provocaba, un justo castigo que le complacía.

Oh, cómo le maravillaba escuchar a Harry gritar su nombre entre jadeos y lágrimas amargas. Podía atender el suave y necesitado: _por favor, no me dejes con ellos._ Era fascinante de alguna forma.

Y sabía a lo que se refería el chico cuando suplicaba aquello: no quería ser abandonado una vez más en donde esos asquerosos muggles que decían llamarse familia.

Sabía que Harry estaba quebrado, sabía que el chiquillo poseía un intrínseco rencor al ser dejado en una familia que siempre le maltrató.

Se aseguraría de estimular adecuadamente ese odio.

Con lentitud se relamió los labios, sus frios dedos acariciando obsesivamente la cicatriz esbozada en la sudorosa frente de Harry, los mechones salvajes de su cabello creando un lago oscuro en la suave almohada. Su rostro se contorsionaba en dolor que sólo crecía cuando Tom presionaba con saña la herida que le había inducido hace quince años atrás.

Le encantaba la cicatriz del chico y podría considerarla su nueva obsesión, en conjunto con el dueño, claro está.

Esta emitía un poder oscuro y seductor que se extendía como látigo, quemando su espíritu… ansía más de ese calor.

Mientras la acariciaba con su dedo índice, hubo un instante de silencio absoluto. Luego vino el chispazo, y en la súbita revelación, se percató de algo. Tom frunció el ceño en meditación y casi al instante, los temblores y sollozos de Harry dejaron de sonar, ahora respirando con alivio. Maldijo internamente, había perdido la concentración.

Bueno, a Tom no le importaba mucho, ya había maneras de torturar al niño por su desobediencia cuando terminara de averiguar qué había detrás de aquella oscura cicatriz.

Tom Riddle pronto aprendería a no quebrar sus pertenencias.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana, y Harry aprendió muchas cosas, pero la más importante: no irritar a Tom.

No le tenía miedo… no tanto. En realidad no temía por él, sino por sus amigos, más preciso: Hermione. Ron nunca era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor a menos que éste le golpeara el rostro, y Hermione, bueno, ella era agua de otro estanque.

Hermione vio en Harry mucho más allá que cualquiera. Había visto los temblores, había escuchado leves susurros y contemplado las bolsas grises bajo los párpados. Hermione sospechaba, Harry lo sabe con certeza universal, pero ella tampoco había decidido enfrentarle. ¿Quizá por falta de pruebas? No lo sabe.

Los dioses, Merlín quizá, le concedieron cierto tiempo para pensar, en lo que cabe. Meditar con un Tom Riddle hurgando en su cabeza no sería del todo meditar, pero ya comprenden, Harry sabe que nunca se acostumbraría a tal violación de su privacidad, pero mientras Tom no hiciera nada más que observar, Harry lo soportaría por el bienestar de su cabeza.

Así que Harry había meditado, por supuesto, tanto fue en su meditación que se olvidó momentáneamente que Tom existía y consideró la opción de confesarle todo a Hermione, decirle que sí, tenía razón, siempre la ha tenido y suplicarle algo de ayuda y sopor.

Mas no puede.

Cada vez que Harry flaquea con aquellos _traicioneros _pensamientos, es de regla magistral que a la noche sufrirá a causa de Tom.

Es horrible creer que puede acostumbrarse a su irritante ira sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Y Harry había explotado.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —gritó con ira y amargura en la soledad de su habitación compartida.

Hoy jugaban Quidditch, al menos la práctica de entrenamiento y Harry sabía que como capitán debía evaluar a su mejor amigo, pero debía lidiar con la presencia silenciosa que ahora era Tom Riddle en la habitación de Gryffindor.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Harry se pasó ambas manos por la salvaje cabellera negra, alborotándola aún más.

—No puedo evitarlo, y no tengo por qué rendirte lealtad —Harry siseó, la amarga rabia contaminando el repentino silencio que se había creado.

Tom le observaba en medio de la habitación, cerca de su cama. No se había movido de su sitio y su rostro ilegible no demostraba nada, pero la intensidad de sus orbes decían lo contrario. A Harry poco le importó, le dio igual todo, sabía que no podría evitar lo que sucedería a continuación aunque quisiera.

Tom Riddle era un mal arraigado en su mente, en su espíritu. Era un mal que no tenía forma ni color, pero apestaba a ira rencorosa y sabía que eso lo alimentaba, pero había llegado a su límite, intentó alejar a sus amigos para evitar que ellos sufrieran y lo único que obtuvo fue más soledad y un montón de problemas.

Por supuesto que quería estar solo para así lidiar con Tom Riddle, pues era su culpa. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero era por su causa, y él solo debía enfrentarlo.

Pero ahora no, ahora él se rebelaría.

Con un giro de sus talones, caminó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió, sus únicos pensamientos en torno a su mejor amigo y su práctica. Harry salió como un vendaval de la habitación, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Aquel día, Harry estuvo tan contento con la unión de Ron al equipo que no se percató que Tom Riddle nunca le siguió.

* * *

Hermione siempre se había jactado de ser inteligente. Resolvería los problemas que se presentaran aun cuando estos fueran imposibles para los mayores, pero Hermione lo haría, no porque se cree lo suficientemente capaz o única como para lograr tal cometido, sino porque gracias a eso, ella podría ser de utilidad a su querido Harry.

Ella conoce el modus operandi. Tan sencillo como eficaz que Hermione siente un suave calor extenderse por su pecho ante los recuerdos guardados, pues sabe que cuando Harry estaría en problemas, iría a su encuentro, le observaría con esa sonrisa que expresa disculpa y un poco de vergüenza, mano derecha rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, y entonces ahí él le pediría su ayuda para resolver las circunstancias que le atañen.

Cinco años han transcurrido de la misma forma, ahora iniciando sexto, y Hermione no sabe qué fue lo que hizo mal.

Sabe que algo le sucede a Harry, le conoce mejor que nadie porque ella sí se ha tomado las molestias en contemplarle. Al principio él había sido su obsesión, había creído que era un cariño que prontamente se transformaría en amor, pero ahora que lo ve, ahora que está consciente de las largas jornadas transcurridas y Harry sigue alejándose constantemente de ella… no sabe qué pensar.

¿Es amor? ¿Es cariño? ¿Es amistad?

Ama a Harry, pero también ama a Ron, con todo y sus estupideces descomunales.

Entonces… ¿se pondría celosa si Harry estuviese con alguien más? No está del todo segura, pero sí le dolería en gran manera que Harry la eche a un lado.

El sólo pensamiento hace que sus ojos marrones se cristalicen, tiñéndose de dolor. Apretó los ojos, parpadeando para alejar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. Aquello no tenía sentido. A Hermione no le dolería que Harry estuviera con alguien más, pero sí le gustaría ser la primera en enterarse de tal evento.

Siente que, al menos, se merece eso.

¿Y si es por aquello que Harry últimamente se ha estado alejando?

No… Hermione no es idiota, y además, no tiene ningún sentido. Harry debería sentirse feliz y realizado si tuviera alguna pareja, no así, como ella siempre le ve, todo desanimado y taciturno, unas bolsas grises bajo sus ojos que con cada día se oscurecen un poco más.

No, esa no era la cara de alguien que tiene una pareja.

Apretó sus labios, una fina línea de tensión dibujándose en su tez. ¿Acaso nadie veía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Harry? ¡Algo le sucede! ¿Pero qué?

En la oscuridad de su cama cubierta por los doseles, el _lumos_ tintineante de su varita le reflejaba etérea y fantasmal, pero Hermione no estaba al pendiente de ello, más concentrada en buscar en su libro enciclopédico algunas maldiciones con los síntomas visibles que presenta el cuerpo de su querido Harry.

A la única conclusión plausible que podía llegar es que alguien había hechizado a Harry.

Y ya tenía su lista hecha pero aún no había hallado sospechosos potenciales salvo Draco Malfoy, pero hasta ese estaba desaparecido.

Otra cosa extraña.

Y no había llegado a nada preciso con su investigación, no sin hechos concretos.

Con un resoplido de frustración, alejó el libro de sí dejándolo reposar en la cama. No iba a llegar a nada esa noche y sabía que necesitaba dormir, debía estudiar para los exámenes y quiere estar preparada.

Pero primero necesita un vaso de leche.

¿Sería bueno salir a esa hora? Bueno, Ron y Harry ya le enseñaron dónde queda la cocina y una buena caminata nocturna le haría bien.

Después de todo, sigue siendo Prefecto.

Con ello en mente, se dispuso a colocarse su chal beige sobre la vestimenta de dormir aún sintiendo un leve frio pese a los hechizos de ambiente. Salió lentamente a los pasillos, descendiendo las escaleras y pronto llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Iba directo al retrato cuando ahí, frente al mueble de la chimenea, un trémulo y asustadizo Harry yacía acurrucado en el sofá que está frente a la chimenea.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces, incapaz de creer lo que veía. ¿Qué hacía Harry allí, a esas horas? Bueno, lo último ciertamente es normal, pues Harry siempre había vagado a altas horas de la madrugada, pero lo normal sería estando despierto y no así… dormido y tembloroso.

Frunció el ceño, recolectando la información rápidamente en su biblioteca mental. ¿Será que los muchachos le jugaron una broma?

— ¿Harry?

No respondió, seguía temblando ahí en el sofá bermellón, ajeno a todo.

Casi con cuidado, Hermione se acercó por atrás su mano alzándose hasta la altura del hombro y palpándolo con un dejo de temor. Al principio no hubo reacción alguna y Hermione comenzó a preocuparse.

Afianzó su agarre en el hombro, moviéndolo con más fuerza.

— ¡Harry!

Hermione tuvo un momento de shock cuando Harry, más asustado que antes, despertó con un salto, mirando con sus orbes desenfocadas tras las gafas apenas caídas y frenesí impetuoso a los rincones de la sala común, como si esperara a alguien… más bien como si quisiera asegurarse de algo.

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, contemplando a Harry así, frenético y asustado, pero temeroso de algo… ¿o de alguien?

— ¿Harry? —Hermione susurró con cuidado, su mano temblorosa apenas tocaba el hombro de su amigo, pero este no le contestaba, seguía perdido.

Rápidamente rodeó el sofá, sentándose con premura al lado de su amigo. Ella le observó con preocupación creciente cuando se percató que aún seguía perdido, sus hermosos ojos verdes desenfocados y constantemente buscando algo de lo que no tiene conocimiento. Tragó saliva silenciosamente, notando también otro síntoma visible: los labios de Harry se movían, susurrando palabras inconexas y suspiros ahogados apenas contenidos.

¿Qué clase de maldición era esta?

— ¿H-Harry? —una vez más, Hermione intentó llamarle, su voz quebrándose un poco ante la sensación de impotencia que crecía en la boca de su estómago. No sabía qué hacer salvo llamar a su amigo, pero hasta él parece perdido en los confines de su mente.

Entonces, a los segundos, casi por obra y gracia de los dioses, los ojos verdes de Harry dejaron de temblar, centrándose únicamente en la cara de Hermione, pero costó unos segundos más para que el esmeralda brillante volviera a emanar el calor del que se acostumbraba a ver.

— ¿Herm? —Harry susurró, con miedo y un deje de inseguridad. Como si no creyera que su amiga fuese real.

Hermione no supo por qué, pero tenía ganas de llorar. No lo hizo, sólo se le lanzó al cuello de Harry, apretándolo con fuerza, sus pequeños brazos temblando de miedo pero con tintes de alivio.

—Oh, Harry, ¡pensé que no responderías! —ella gimió, y tuvo que inhalar unas cuantas veces para detener los sollozos. Su amigo entraría en pánico si la veía llorar, así que suspiró, alejándose un poco antes de que la situación se tornara incómoda.

Harry le observó de vuelta, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Estoy bien, Herm-

—Pensé que tendría que levitarte hasta la enfermería —ella espetó sin darle tiempo a continuar la frase.

No pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos mientras elevaba la barbilla. Bien puede que no se viese demandante ni intimidante con su chal y el cabello revuelto, pero quería darle a entender a su amigo que estaba ligeramente indignada por su poca precaución y la poca importancia que le da a su preocupación.

Por suerte, Harry pareció comprender y su rostro se tiñó de un ligero carmesí. Casi con cuidado, él llevó su mano temblorosa a los brazos de Hermione, y desenvolviéndolos los unió a los suyos, apretándolos.

—Gracias, Herm… —susurró Harry, pero luego le dio una sonrisa que apenas tembló en las comisuras—. Pero ahora estoy bien, gracias a ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas. Podría atribuirlo al calor que desprendía la chimenea crepitante, quizá, pero ella sabe que su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando Harry susurró las últimas palabras.

Así que no, no fue por el calor de la chimenea.

Balbuceante, inquirió.

— ¿En serio estás bien?

De inmediato, Harry asintió lacónico, sus mechones salvajes yéndose en cualquier dirección. Era gracioso, de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba del todo convencida.

— ¿Seguro que no debemos ir a la enfermería?

—No te preocupes, fue solo una pesadilla.

Y Harry supo que no debió decir nada, Hermione vio cómo su rostro se volvió ilegible porque estaba consciente de la reacción de su amiga a continuación.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó en un susurro ahogado, removiéndose nerviosamente en el sofá—. ¿Podría ser- podría ser él? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sucedido esto? ¡Harry!

Él no respondió a la diatriba y Hermione sintió un peso creciente en sus entrañas, un horror absoluto de comprensión.

¡Harry estaba así por Voldemort!

¿Pero por qué no le había dicho nada? Un leve dolor surcó su rostro ante la comprensión que llegó a su cabeza. Harry observó su expresión con insultante facilidad.

—No Herm, no es por él —balbuceó rápidamente—. Confío en ti más que nadie Herm, pero estas pesadillas, es… solo estoy- estoy cansado —se justificó, pero Hermione no le cree ni un poco.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo en prudente silencio.

A los segundos, Harry suspiró con cansancio.

—Tengo pesadillas, pero no son visiones… no es como el año pasado, es… no lo comprendo —susurró con impotencia, rechinando los dientes al momento.

— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada, Harry?

Hermione esperó, quiso darle el beneficio de la duda pero el sordo dolor de la impalpable traición empañado de decepción seguía presente.

¿Acaso Harry no confía en ella?

Pero al parecer, Harry le conoce. Abrió sus ojos ligeramente, verdes esmeraldas mirándole con leve conmoción. Había visto sus dudas con tanta facilidad en su rostro que Hermione comenzó a pensar que quizá debería practicar más su _Oclumancia._

—No es que no haya querido, o desconfíe de ti y Ron —se explicó con torpeza—. Es sólo que es difícil ponerlo en palabras Herm… es tan difícil-

Hermione quiso gritarle por ser tan idiota, por ser… así de, de- ¿de qué? No lo sabe, sólo sabe del amargo sentimiento que le invade y deseo descargarse con él, decirle que podía confiar en ella para lo que fuese aun cuando le costara titánicamente hacerlo, pero no pudo. Permaneció callada, viendo la gama de emociones surcar la tez de su amigo, se veía tan claro… como el agua cristalina.

Y ella comprendió, quizá no todo, pero entendió la impotencia que sentía su amigo, la desesperación que padecía y ella lamentó no poder ser más de ayuda, lamentó tanto no poder comprender lo difícil que era la situación para Harry, aun cuando no estuviese consciente de qué o de la magnitud de la misma, pero sabía que era grande.

Con un suspiro cansino, llevó la mano a su morena mejilla, acariciándola apenas en un ademán lánguido de consuelo. Quería transmitir _yo estoy aquí, _pero las palabras no salían. Así que sólo se conformó con acariciar la suave piel de Harry, sonriéndole levemente mientras que él simplemente se apoyaba en sí, como si ansiara más de ese contacto que creía perdido.

Hermione sabía que Harry era completamente terco y testarudo cuando se lo propone, o cuando sale su mártir interior; pero también sabe que cuando el peso es lo suficientemente grande sobre sus hombros, este se refleja por sí sólo, así como ahora, aunque le cueste a él mismo admitirlo. Pero ella no dirá nada, no como en otras ocasiones. Evitará que Harry se encierre nuevamente.

Lo conoce.

Se relamió los labios, y dubitativa, inquirió.

— ¿Debemos decirle al director?

Harry de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—No —lo dijo demasiado rápido, con tanta premura que Hermione lo vio definitivamente sospechoso.

Tenía que investigar más por su cuenta, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Descubriría qué demonios le sucede a su amigo.

Pero mientras, ella sabe que ahora no puede hacer nada y que lo mejor sería idear un poco de distracción. Sonrió levemente, Harry de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa que pareció más una mueca de la misma.

— ¿Qué tal una cita de tres a Hogsmeade mañana? —ella enarcó amabas cejas, y Harry se rió un poco, al parecer bastante aliviado y relajado.

—Me encantaría, señorita.

Bueno, ahora faltaba decirle a Ron. Hermione sabía que él se encontraba un poco triste y extrañado por la ausencia de Harry, pero con esto compensaría un poco la falta.

—Luego del almuerzo… hay que avisarle a Ron, estará feliz.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció un poco, pero no mucho, y Hermione no tuvo por qué preocuparse esta vez. Estaba bien que recordara a Ron de vez en cuando.

—La seguridad será una mierda-

—Ese lenguaje, Harry —reprendió, pero él le hizo caso omiso.

—Aun así quiero salir con ustedes —terminó y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, pero deslumbrante y más cálida que la chimenea de la sala común.

Hermione asintió con ímpetu y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, apretujándolo contra su cuerpo. Él correspondió el abrazo con torpeza, pero a ella no le importó demostrar tanto cariño en una noche. Harry lo necesita.

Harry le necesita.

Y ella averiguaría qué era lo que acaecía para que así le siga necesitando.

_Continuará._


End file.
